fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
We're a Family
|image = Chapter 58.png |jp = 俺たちは家族 |chapter = 58 |volume = |arc = Vulcan's Workshop arc |japan = |english = }} is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Summary By his family’s memorial, Vulcan sets down cans of Yotsuya Cider and Coke for his grandfather and father. He mentions how his workload has increased without having their help but that he appreciates their teachings and tells them that he is now fortunate to have people, his "new family," to help him. Lisa and Yū then approach from behind him as he pays his respects. Later, inside his workshop, Vulcan, wearing his horned skull mask, is banging on engines with wrenches, like a drummer hitting sticks against instruments. Yū approaches to show him his new prototype. Vulcan initially compliments the work--then throws it to the ground, smashing it. Vulcan explains that some things have to be perfected so that they cannot fall apart, such as Amaterasu, because if it did, the nation would lose power. Lisa interrupts to tell the two that dinner is ready. Vulcan compliments the animal-shaped rice dish, but Lisa tells him to just eat already, as all things are ephemeral and will break at some point, like digging into the meal. Vulcan agrees that some things can break, such as human lives, but even after death, family bonds are unbreakable, like those between him, Lisa, and Yū. Vulcan directs Yū and Lisa to flee to the back of the workshop and for Iris to watch over them, while he holds off the invading White Hoods. Before he can act, however, Lisa tasers him. Yū asks what she is doing--and she summons a flame and knocks back Yū. Before Iris can intervene, Lisa threatens to kill Vulcan. Vulcan is confused as Lisa explains that it was not a coincidence that he found her sleeping in his junkyard: she works for the Order and demands he hand over the key to Amaterasu. Vulcan refuses to believe her claim that they were never a family--and Lisa kicks him over. She warns that Giovanni is coming, and he can either tell him where the key is or die. Vulcan smirks, claiming she's worried for him. She sneers back, claiming he is playing dumb. Arthur Boyle holds his own against a member of the Order, who appears as multiple illusions that his blade just slices through harmlessly. However, one comes up from behind and hits Arthur upside the head. Giovanni arrives, instructing the Order not to let anyone follow him into the workshop. Arthur tries to stop him, only for the member of the Order to block him, kneeing him in the back. In the forest surrounding the workshop, Shinra Kusakabe is unconscious, tied up in fire-proof wrapping by two members of the Order, who discuss the arrival of their leader and Shinra's possession of the Adora Burst. Giovanni enters, finding Lisa standing over the injured Yū and Vulcan, and Iris back against the wall. He tells Vulcan he is going to die either way, so he might as well tell him where is the key. Navigation